


knifes, guns, insanity, a crazy fast healing factor and muscles for days (AKA Deadpool)

by Beamer_x_boy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fights, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beamer_x_boy/pseuds/Beamer_x_boy
Summary: Peter says the wrong thing, it sends him into a spiral. Deadpool helps him out.Or,Deadpool is hired to kill Tony Stark, and he declined. Hes got nothin better to do, so he goes go NY and finds something he never expected.(Side note: everyone in this fic is over 18 :))





	1. 1 ) Mr. Stark

“Mr. Stark.” Peter's voice was muffled, and despite the lack of facial expression that you can see beyond the mask, he was annoyed. His slim shoulders were beyond stiff, his body rigid. Tony's eyes widened slightly, Peter never called him that anymore. It was always ‘Dad’, ever since Peter was brought back from the dust, their relationship had turned from ‘ _you have superpowers so we're acquaintance_ s’ to ‘ _you're my son and I'll protect you forever_ ’ very quickly.

But here Peter was, face red below the mask, angry, upset, annoyed and every negative emotion under the stars. And Tony's heart _hurt_. Even though he knows peter loves him and is just emotionally not so dandy right now, it doesn't stop the way his chest pains with hurt and his eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

“Okay, Peter. I'll go. Take care.” and he leaves. He leaves his kid on the roof of the apartment building. And he feels defeated, because he cant take the words back and fly back to help Peter calm down. And he's mad at himself for being selfish. Selfish because of how much Peter's voice sounded like his own when he talked to his father. Selfish because Mr. Stark was his dad, not him. Selfish because of how much his heart hurt, because they were passed that. Selfish because he didn't want to go back to being cold to Peter, being distant, being _Tony Stark, the billionaire genius and part time superhero_. He wanted to stay _Tony Stark, loving father who would give up everything to have Peter Parker happy._

\---

 

Peter sat through his panic attack, still on top of his roof. His breathing was ragged, his hands shook and he had collapsed from how dizzy he was. He felt like he had failed, like he had ruined everything.

Peter had one of the worst days he's had in a long time.

Today, it still felt like his body was floating away with the wind. He felt queasy, like his knees were gonna collapse and he would go back to wherever he went when he withered away into dust. Every time he looked into Tony's eyes, it was like the moment replayed in his head, over and over again until he felt so scared and afraid of being swallowed by the darkness that he snapped.

He said Mr. Stark because his mind felt like it did before he was swallowed by darkness, when his dad was just Tony Stark, billionaire, genius and part time superhero.

Peter didn't mean it. He just wanted his Tony back, his dad, his comfort, the only person keeping him sane. He wanted to crawl in his arms and not feel the cold darkness of death curl around his mind, body and soul; and instead feel his dad's warm arms, strong and confident against his shoulders and a large, precise hand running through his hair. He wanted his dad.


	2. Deadpool?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets deadpool. Things go as expected, bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Warning- panick attack in this chap))

Peter hadn't gotten out of bed in a few days, something he usually wouldn't do, but Aunt May was dead and nobody but Tony could get him up- and well, Tony didn't care about him right now. So he sat in bed, not sleeping through the nights and thinking constantly. His body had folded under his anxiety, his spidey sense was wack, sometimes his body felt everything, heard everything for miles, and the lights blinded him. And sometimes, he was numb all over, only able to hear his short breaths, and feel his clothes on his body. Sometimes he felt like he did before the bite, before everything was bad. Spider-man hadn't been out in a week. He saw the news about his disappearance, and felt a bit guilty. He noticed every bad thing that he could've stopped.

So, he got up, reluctantly, and put his suit on, despite how much his heart hurt from the reminder of his dad. He climbed out his window.

“Hello, Peter.” Karen said, voice worried, despite not even being human. He didn't answer. He swung around for awhile, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders slightly. His body soon got tired, aching for a break. He stopped on a random building.

 

“Oh em gee!” a shriek sounded behind him, and he jumped before whirling around, hand ready to shoot webs if he needed. He should've known someone was behind him, but he set aside that mystery for later. His eyes met white, milky ones, and upon further examination, it was deadpool. He'd never actually met the mercenary, only heard about him. How reckless, how dangerous, how absolutely crazy he was. And he wondered why in god's name he was in his city, only to realize that deadpool was probably here to kill someone. Man, he was off his game.

“Deadpool?” he questioned, even though he knew. His voice was scratchy, not having been used for days. The man before him squealed, and jumped in the air slightly.

“Spidey knows me!” his voice was loud, and it hurt his ears slightly. He could see the grin behind the mask, and could see his smile reach his eyes. Warmth bloomed in his chest, weirdly.

“What are you doing here, Deadpool?” he questioned, putting down his hand. He felt no danger radiating off the man, for some reason.

“Why, since you asked so nicely, puddin’, well I'm here to kill Tony Stark!” Peter's heart drops.

“You what?!” Peter steps closer, trying to look intimidating to the very muscular, tall man before him. Deadpool just smiled, and tilted his head.

“Oh, don't worry your pretty booty, Webs! I'm not going to, he doesn't really classify as someone I would kill. He doesn't radiate _complete scumbag_. And man! He does have a sweet spot for you, Petey! It's quite adorable what you two have, baby boy.” Peter's heart pounds loudly in his ears. His hands shaking his so obvious, he knows DP can see it. His limbs feel like jelly.

_“I never told you my name.”_ Peter tries to get his voice from trembling, but it doesn't work. DPs eyes widen slightly, and he looks off, looking like he was listening.

“I know, I know, I'm stupid.” he whispers to himself, and smacks his head a little harder then he had intended to. His head snaps back up to a near panic attack Peter, smiling.

“Don't worry baby boy. I won't expose you or nothin’.” his voice is surprisingly soft, it makes Peter's anxiety melt away slightly. _Hes dangerous,_ He has to remind himself. Karen suddenly speaks up loudly in his ears.

“It seems as if you're having a panic attack, Peter. Would you like for me to call Tony?” he shakes his head, trying to calm himself down before deadpool sees how weak he is. Everything that's been building up since his fight with his dad finally spills over. All if the things he could've prevented, the lives he could've saved, how much he missed his dad, how much he wished he could take his words back. And now someone wanted his dad dead, and the person who was supposed to carry out the act was standing right in front of him, with knifes and guns and every dangerous thing, including insanity and a crazy fast healing factors and muscles for days. And now, he was weak with anxiety and having a panic attack he just couldn't snap out of.

Peter hadn't realized how he had collapsed, how he was in a tightly wound ball, while Deadpool tried to soothe him with a hand on the shoulder and soft words.

“You're okay, Spidey. You're okay. Nothing bad is gonna happen, okay? It's alright, just try and breathe, please. Deep breaths, alright? Here, try with me?” Wade ran a hand up and down peters back, rubbing leather with spandex. He would feel the rapidly expanding and deflating ribcage beneath his hand. Wade felt bad, like really bad. The boxes were yelling at him in his head, telling him how dumb he was for even saying hi to the spider boy.

 

\---

 

Peter had eventually calmed down, now taking smaller, more steady breaths. Wade felt relief flooding through his being, weirdly. Wade usually cares for no one but himself, because usually nobody even spared him a second glance, unless it was intended to hurt him.

“Are you okay now Spidey? I'm sorry for freaking you out.” deadpool's voice was serious and curious, carefully pulling back from where he was holding Peter in his large arms. Peter's mask was torn off, no longer caring if deadpool saw his face. He already knew everything.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.” Peter mumbled, stepping away from the man, hands going up to run through his greasy locks. I probably smell disgusting. He thought, realizing that the only hygiene he had used all throughout the week had just been brushing his teeth and applying deodorant. Showering felt impossible.

“Sorry for freaking out. I just- things haven't been good.” Peter closed his eyes briefly, mind dazed from lack of oxygen. Peter barely knew what he was doing, he knew now that he probably should've just stayed in bed. Peter sat down on the roof of the building, not caring that deadpool can pull a gun out of one of his many holsters and shoot him. Peter didn't care much. Deadpool sat across from him. Silence consumed the two, making the roar of cars beneath them the only thing not making everything awkward. Deadpool was the first to speak, back straightening, like he had an idea.

“Spidey! I know a perfect Mexican restaurant that I know you'll love! Let's go grab a bite, baby boy! Get your mind off things.” the last part was spoken with softness wade didn't know was possible. Peter looked up with an unreadable expression. After a minute of silence, Wade speaks up again,

“I get it if you wan’ say no, baby boy. People don't usually like me so I get it, no hard feelings.” that snapped peter out of the daze he was in. The last sentence made him feel… mad? Peter didn't know what do do with that information so he just shoved it to the back of his head. The boys stomach cramped in hunger pains.

“Umm, sure? I don't have cash though.” the boys voice was quiet. Deadpool's body wiggled in excitement, mouth in such a wide grin it was visible through the mask. Peter couldn't help but think that his smile was probably blinding.

“That's okay baby boy! I will be a gentleman and pay for you, as long as I get to look at that pretty ass of yours!” Peter's cheeks flushed at the praise. He couldn't help but scoff at Deadpool's antics, rolling his eyes. Wade was only encouraged by the action.

“Oh~! Spideys blushing because of meee~! Why I think I'll faint!” deadpool dramatically waved air at his mask covered face, gripping his heart with his other hand.

“Okay- you gonna pull through on that ‘gentlemen’ statement? Because if not then my pretty ass will be shown off elsewhere.” Peter's moods had heightened, he was smiling despite his annoyed tone. Deadpool stood up quickly and bowed, hand out in offering to help the spider off his feet.

“Why of course Majesty Sir Spider! Your wish is my command.” the spider took the hand and pulled himself up. He tugged his mask back on, not noticing Wade's small frown at the loss of Peter's face. The spider felt slightly wobbly on his feet, but turned around and motioned to his back anyways.

“Hop on. What's the name of the Mexican place?” he hears DPs squeal and mutterings on how he was taking a ride on spiderman and he smiles in response. He feels deadpools hands wrap around his shoulders and he uses his web to secure the merc on him.

“Barrio Chino.” he can feels deadpools breath and it makes him shiver.

“You got that Karen?” he speaks quietly, already feeling DPs confused look.

“Getting directions now. May I warn you, Peter? Deadpool, aka Wade Wilson has killed over a 100 people, it is very dangerous that you are even with him right now. And considering the state you're in, you might not be fit to fight someone like him off if he does make advantages on your life. I may have to alert boss.” peter scoffs. He knows shes right, but honestly, he doesn't care.


	3. Eat your fuckin chimichangas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimichangas get eaten.

“I know Karen. Don't tell tony, and for fucks sake I can handle this on my own. I am a grown adult.” he winces at the venom in his voice.

“Baby boy, my names not Karen?” peter laughs faintly at how confused the merc.

“I know, Deadpool. It's my AI. She was telling me about you.” he mutters quickly before swinging off the building, having to adjust to the weight on his back. He wasn't as graceful, but he didnt care. Wade was squealing in his ear, rambling on and on about how amazing Peter was, how much fun this was, and how much having his hands on Peter body turned him on. Which. Was a little weird but Peter just laughed loudly, and honestly. Peter was having fun. Peter felt like he was on top of the world, like nothing could hurt him. And as much as it was weird to say, deadpool was _funny and nice_. And he made Peter laugh even when he was having a shitty week. And Peter valued that over the reputation the merc had. The spider refused to judge people based on gossip, he was unbiased until he actually met the person. Peter looked at people and saw beauty, and that was something Aunt May had taught him, to always see the best in people. He wanted to honor Aunt may by being the man she thought he could become.

Peter slowed down, body shaking with laughter as deadpool whined. He crawled his way down the wall, a little clumsy because on how much DP was shaking with excitement.

“Eeeeek! That was so fun, baby boy!” deadpool reached out after he had unstuck himself and hugged Peter tightly. Peter softly returned the hug, hands brushing over the katanas strapped to the mans back. After the hug broke, deadpool grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him in the cozy Mexican restaurant. Deadpool walked in like he knew the place.

“Ah! Wade! What is someone like you doin with Spider-Man?” a small woman came up, greeting the two excitingly. Deadpool chuckled.

“I have no clue, Ella, it's a mystery to the world. Now are you gonna show us to a table or do I have to tell your papa that you're providing less than welcoming service to the one and only Deadpool?” Wade's voice was playful, calm and relaxed. Peter liked the voice on the man, for some reason.

“Oh, you wouldn't dare, Wade. Common, follow me.” the small woman lead the two to a small booth in the corner, away from people. The booth was a little worn down, but Peter guessed that the small paper on the table reading ‘ _Wade wilson_ ’ meant that the table was only meant for deadpool. Peter wondered why he was so loved by the restaurant. Wade tugged him go sit, and he did, realizing now that his legs had gone a bit wobbly. His stomach growled loudly at the sweet smell of food in the air. Deadpool chuckled.

“Baby boys hungry. What do you like? I know the menu like the back of my hand.” Wade smiled from across the booth. Peter's heart shuddered.

“Chimichangas sound nice.” peter muttered nervously, feeling bad that he didn't have an money to pay for his own meal. Wade gasped dramatically, gripping at his heart.

“You know the way to my heart, baby boy! I _love_ chimichangas!” Wade's voice was loud, dramatic, and it made Peter laugh.

“Ella! Two orders of the famous chimichangas pretty please!” he yelled over the soft buzz of talking in the restaurant. To Peters surprise, only a few people looked over in surprise or anger at them. Peter giggled slightly.

“Comin right up, Wilson!” Wade settled back in his seat, smirking from under the mask. Peter looked up at him curiously.

“How do the people know you so well?” peter sighed out, letting his body relax under Wade's weirdly soft gaze.

“Oh, I'm just a regular. Been comin’ ‘er since I was a kid. Me and Ella were besties before… deadpool happened. I came back and they accepted me easily. They're like family.” wade confessed, looking down shyly. Peter didn't know Deadpool could look like that. The spider softly smiled.

“That's sweet, Deadpool.” Peter had felt the urge to call him wade, but didnt wanna overstep any boundaries. He respected him.

“Ya know, baby boy, I gotta ask, why'd you agree to come here?” wade asked nervously, twittering his thumbs.

“You seem like a good guy. And I'm fuckin starving.” Peter smiled, liking how deadpools posture lightened and he laughed heartily.

“Good guy? Yeah, not my thing spidey. Your little voice in your suit probably told you that already.” even though he was smiling and laughing while he spoke, peter could tell the insecurities behind his voice. Just as he was about to argue, two plates of chimichangas were placed in front of them, steamy and ready to eat. Peter's stomach grumbled loudly at the sight. He lifted his mask up to his nose to start eating, when he looked up to see wade not even going to eat.

“You gonna eat, dude?” Peter mumbled with mouth half full of chimichanga. Wade hesitated before lifting his mask just above his nose and holy shit. Peter's eyes widened comically beneath the suit, mouth dropping open slightly. Wade just looked down and ate quietly, tense shoulders.

He had known about the mercs scars but he'd never seen them. He hadn't known the _extent_ of the mutilation of Wade's skin. He didn't know that the scars looked painful and some of them were bright red and irritated. He had only heard how much of a ‘ _freak_ ’ Wade looked, and of course, Peter didn't take that into consideration when he met the man. He didnt think about his looks.

But even though Wade's skin looked painful and ugly, wade himself was _gorgeous_. His jaw was strong and his teeth were a blinding white, and Peter wanted to see his smile, for some reason. Wade was utterly gorgeous, even when he was covered in less than attractive scars, Peter saw the beauty that laid underneath them.

Peter saw how tense and uncomfortable the man looked under his gaze, and Peter wanted to destroy that look of pain.

“Dude, you didn't tell me you were hot.” Peter whispered like a secret, and loved how Deadpool laughed and his shoulders relaxed a bit.

“Oh common spidey, you don' gotta lie to me. I know its gross.” wade said with a light tone, but the pain in his eyes roared at Peter. Be wanted more then anything to make that look go away, so he smiled and spoke in a loud, clear voice,

“Deadpool, your jawline is sharper than your katanas. And those teeth, man. They're brighter than the sun. And don't even get me started on that Greek God bone structure. Don't sell yourself short.” the spider swears he sees a blush sparkling Wade's cheeks, but he's to distracted by Wade's blinding smile, and how much it reaches his eyes. He's too distracted by how Wade's chest shakes with laughter, how cute he is when wade reaches up a hand to cover his mouth. Peter reaches up and takes the hand away from his mouth, wanting to bask in the warmth of a smile on Wade's face.

“I think I'm blind now. I just started directly into the sun.” peter says, voice soft. He loves the way wade Is speechless, how his laughter spreads through his ears.

“‘nd I thought _i_ was the one trying to win your heart.” wade teases through his smile. Peter lightly kicks him under the table, cheeks hurting from the smile he had on his face.

“Eat your fuckin chimichangas.”


	4. Hey, dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is v short lol, this book is gonna have mostly spideypool lol.

When Peter returned to his apartment- full and happy (having wade giving him his number) he had not expected his dad to be waiting stiffly on the couch. 

Peter tried to get his eyes from burning with tears at the sight of the man- sunglasses to hide his eye bags and growing wrinkles. Peter made sure to calm his heart before walking out his room- now with normal clothes. Peter let out a soft cough to let his dad know he was in the small living room, noticing how the mans shoulders tensed at the small sound. 

“Hey, dad.” Peter's movements were awkward as he stumbled to sit on the couch. Tony's shoulders slumped at the name. Peter suddenly felt the need to talk- to explain. 

“dad, I'm like really really sorry for how I acted, I was not having a good day- things just wouldn't stop spinning, ya know? And I dunno, i just felt like, really powerless and like nothing was okay and I dunno dad, my mind was somewhere and believe me when I say it regretted even saying that, I mean, I really do see you as my dad, ya know? You just helped me so much when Aunt May passed and you just- you're just such a- such a great dad and I just really don't know why I would be so goddamn dumb and urgh-” peter slumped in frustration, his words coming out in a jumbled mess and not like the detailed apology in his head. His scratched at his scalp, eyes burning behind his closed eyelids. He felt a arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him into a hug. He feels the warmth and peace that he missed so much, the feeling of his dads welcoming arms. And with that, he starts crying. Sobbing and blubbering words of apologies, gripping onto Tony's shirt like a lifeline. Hands make their way to his hair, soft and gentle. 

“Buddy, you've gotta calm down. It's okay. I get it, alright? You're fine, kid. Everything's fine.” relief floods Peter's anxious mind from the sound of his dad's voice in his ear. Peter nods sharply, trying to take deep breaths.

It takes a while for Peter to calm down. 

“Pete, it's okay. I shouldn't have run off like that, it was a shitty move. It's okay. I'm sorry.” Tony's voice was full of peter shook his head roughly, not trusting his voice. He gripped Tony harder, determined go keep him there.


End file.
